


What's In A Heart?

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Ben 10
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	What's In A Heart?

One bright, sunny day Dana went into town and got groceries. As she was walking back home she was dragged into an alleyway. Her attackers started ripping her clothes off. Then they beat her up. She cried tears, streaming down her cheeks when suddenly, a purple alien came and appeared and knocked all the guys out with his gases. His name was Gutrot.

In a Rob Paulsen voice he asked her, "hey babe are you alright?"

"No, does it look like I am alright? I almost just got hurt!" she said as tears streamed down her cheeks. She was sitting on the ground and as he reached for her she backed away and moved away from him.

"G-get away from me! Do not touch me!"

"It's ok, relax babe, I am not going to hurt you. I want to help you."

"I never asked for your help."

"Yeah, well, you're going to get it anyway sweet cheeks."

"Who are you?"

"The name's Gutrot. And yours babe?"

"My name is Dana," she meekly said. She started shivering because her torn up clothes were not providing much warmth. Suddenly it started to rain. She was getting soaked and she started to sneeze.

"You're going to catch a cold. Here let me."

Wondering what he meant he put a towel around her and he swept his white, gloved hands underneath her knees and picked her up bridal style and carried her and brought her under a tree in a secluded area of the park. She started shivering and sneezing again. He starts to warm her up by putting his arms around her and bringing her close to his chest. She rested her head on his chest and started to fall asleep but he keeps her awake by now starting to rub his arms and hands up and down her thighs and legs. She suddenly blushed at the feeling of his gloved hands warming her legs up.

"You are so beautiful sweet cheeks."

Dana just blushed at his compliment and she looked away from him. He tilted her chin by putting his gloved hand on her chin, making her look up at him. He slowly leaned down and gently put his lips on hers, warming her up. She at first didn't kiss him back but as he started to kiss her deeper with his lips, she soon kissed him back. He prodded open her mouth with his tongue and his tongue went inside, exploring her mouth and French kissing her. She moaned as his tongue went to work. She groaned and gasped when she felt his gloved hands now roaming through her soaked, ripped shirt, landing on her stomach. He gently rubbed her stomach with his gloved hands. Moving his gloved hands around, he gently rubbed, making her feel all mushy inside. She lightly moaned.

"You know babe. I love your cute, sexy noises that you are making. You're adorable!" he said as he nuzzled her face with his cheek. She whimpered as his mouth was nuzzling her cheek.

"Listen, thank you for saving me I...," but she couldn't say anymore as he smashed his lips to hers again. He kept on kissing her deeply for what seemed like hours. Then he pulled his lips away from hers.

"You're welcome babe. Anything for you."

"But why? And why are you kissing me?"

"Let's just say I have fallen in love with you sweet cheeks."

"Oh I see."

"Yeah and guess what babe?" he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist even tighter now and he whispered into her ear, "you are mine now Dana," he said as her name rolled off of his tongue. She smiled at that and she just snuggled deeper into his chest and soon fell asleep, listening to the sound of the rain.

The End


End file.
